


Overture

by astolat



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-28
Updated: 1998-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan/Methos. A plotless bit of fun at the Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

  
[Main fanfic page](../)

Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed without permission, and not used to make  
any money.

Duncan/Methos  
Rated NC-17 for detailed description of consensual sex between two men.  
(I know, you were hoping for sheep. Sorry... ;)

Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta readers, Ellen and Trudy! If this  
story is good, it is in great part due to their efforts; if it's bad, it's  
all my fault.

This is my first attempt at Highlander fiction, and comments (negative as  
well as positive) would be greatly appreciated, although I should warn  
that I may not have time to respond. (This was supposed to be a one-shot  
PWP, but it has turned into a series, so I need the time to finish it!)

\-- the lady of shalott

**Orchestral Maneuvers Series**  
 **Part One** : **Overture**

As the Metropolitan Opera orchestra began to play, Duncan MacLeod leaned  
back in his seat, prepared to enjoy the evening to the fullest. The  
slender dark-haired man seated beside him glanced over, fingers tapping on  
the arm of his seat. "I still can't believe you made me take you to this,"  
Methos muttered. He frowned down at the dark red upholstery that prevented  
the tapping from generating any satisfying noise.

"You lost the fight fair and square, Methos, so stop complaining," Duncan  
responded absently, eyes on the stage. "Now be quiet and listen. This is  
Mozart! The best of opera in one of the best opera houses in the world."  
He gestured around at the opulent interior of the theater. "Try and enjoy  
this, man!"

"What's to enjoy? A group of well-trained cats yowling to the  
accompaniment of someone scratching their nails down a chalkboard?" Methos  
complained.

Mac looked offended. "Great opera is perhaps the most sublime form of art,  
Methos."

Methos gave him a skeptical look.

"I mean it! It's powerful, it catches you up, sweeps you along to the  
story's high point, then leaves you drained at the end. It's very  
cathartic," he said seriously.

"You make it sound almost *sexual*, MacLeod."

Mac considered the remark. "Well, it *is* just about the next best thing  
to great sex."

Methos choked with laughter. "In the immortal words of Alfred E. Neuman,  
'If opera is entertainment, then falling off a roof is transportation.'"  
He shook his head and added, "Your sex life must really suck."

Duncan retorted, "My sex life is just *fine*, thank you."

"Not if you're ranking it on a par with _The Magic Flute_."

"You have such low tastes, Methos, you know that?"

A brief smirk quirked the elder Immortal's lips. "MacLeod, if you want to  
argue that preferring sex to opera indicates poor taste, you really need  
to get out more."

"Oh, I think *you* just need to broaden your horizons, old man."

Methos smiled slyly, and glanced at the Highlander out of the corner of  
his eyes. "Oh, I suspect my... horizons... are quite a bit wider than  
yours," he insinuated.

"Right" said Mac, patronizingly. "You're a regular man about town, and  
that's why you're at the opera with *me*."

"No, I'm at the opera with *you* because of your impoverished sex life!"  
Methos retorted.

Duncan shook his head, unable to believe he was having this conversation  
at the opera. <Only with Methos...> "Look, old man, you may have a few  
thousand years on me, but there are only so many things to try, and I've  
had *plenty* of opportunities over four centuries to try them." He eyed  
Methos as the other man smirked in silent but nevertheless obvious  
disagreement. A faint thread of speculative curiosity tugged at him,  
provoking him to a challenge. "All right then, let's see you come up with  
something really significant that I can't match."

"All right, MacLeod. Let's see..." He paused deliberately, mouth twitching  
slightly with the effort at keeping back a sly grin. <This could liven  
things up a little,> he thought. "So, what's the longest you've held on  
before reaching orgasm?"

Duncan grinned, sure he was on solid ground here. Amanda had been vocally  
impressed with him on that occasion, and he was almost positive that *she*  
could match Methos's experience in this arena. "Constant stimulation?" he  
asked. Answered with a nod, he said with a touch of smugness, "Oh... an  
hour and a half. Long enough for you, old man?"

"Not bad," Methos agreed blandly. "For someone who compares sex to  
*opera*."

"_Not_ _bad_?" <This means war.> Duncan's eyes narrowed. "So let's see you  
beat it."

Methos tapped his lips with a finger, musing. "Let's see... that time in  
Rome... we started late morning on the Ides... so that would make it..."  
he glanced over at Duncan with amusement glittering dark in his eyes,  
"two." He paused for a moment for effect, and added, "Days, that is."

"You're a bloody damned liar!" Duncan snapped.

"Shhh!" came a hiss from the neighboring box.

Duncan leaned towards Methos and whispered more quietly, "I don't believe  
you for a second. No one could possibly last that long."

Methos deliberately leered at him. "Live and learn, Highlander." He  
leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. "We did have some...  
assistance," he admitted, "but mostly it's a matter of self control -- and  
a good partner. Ahhh... Julius really did have the most incredibly  
talented mouth." He smiled a little dreamily, rubbing a finger over his  
lips as he indulged in the memory.

<Julius?> Duncan thought, glancing at Methos with a startled expression.  
He mentally kicked himself and turned his attention back to the stage.  
<The man *is* five thousand years old. He's probably done most varieties  
of mammal, much less men.>

Catching the look, Methos half-turned in his seat, quirking an eyebrow.  
"What's the matter?" He mentally chuckled, knowing perfectly well what  
Duncan's problem was. <He's so cute when he's being provincial.>

"Nothing." Duncan stared at the stage, unable to keep a faint blush from  
dusting his cheekbones.

"Why, MacLeod, you're acting as though you've never been with a man."

"Well, maybe that's because I haven't," Duncan muttered.

"Oh." Methos was quiet... dangerously quiet, Duncan realized with faint  
alarm as he met the other man's deceptively innocent hazel eyes. "I didn't  
mean to bring up a sore point. You really are very attractive. I'm sure  
there's a perfectly good reason why no man's ever made a pass at  
you--ulp!"

Duncan made a grab for the older man, who ducked down, covering his mouth  
to muffle what sounded suspiciously like giggling. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, I don't know. It was pretty funny from this end," Methos grinned.

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention back to  
the stage. "As I recall, *I* was the one supposed to be having a good time  
here," he grumbled.

"Hmm... that *was* the condition of the bet, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it *was*! Do you suppose you could get on with meeting it?"

"All right, MacLeod. If you insist."

"I do!" A brief pause, then, "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to have a good time, didn't you?"

"Stop that!" Duncan grabbed at the slender hands that were busily  
unfastening his sleek black trousers.

With a soft tap, the box door opened, and Duncan froze. "Sir," the voice  
of an usher quietly issued into the box, "I must ask you to please keep  
quiet in here. You are disturbing the other patrons."

"Of... of course," Duncan answered weakly over his shoulder, trying to  
inconspicuously restrain Methos as the other man kept working at his  
clothes. The quiet thripp of his zipper opening testified to his lack of  
success. "I'm sorry." As the door closed once again, he shook Methos by  
the shoulders. "Methos, if you get us thrown out of the Met, I'm going to  
kill you!" he whispered fiercely, his gut muscles hard with tension as  
those skillful hands tugged at the waistband of his briefs.

But the other Immortal simply looked up at him with amused deviltry in his  
eyes and touched a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Then you'd  
better concentrate on being quiet, hadn't you?" Methos whispered back.  
Duncan stared at him in mingled outrage and arousal as a gleaming knife  
suddenly appeared in the other man's hand. "Now, hold still..."

Duncan's eyes widened nervously as the knife headed towards his underwear.  
"Ah, Methos..." He pressed back in the chair. "This isn't my idea of a  
good time!" A pale finger insinuated itself along his thigh, warm against  
his skin, and lifted the elastic band. The blade sliced through the fabric  
easily, staying well away from his flesh. Repeating the action on the  
other leg, Methos pulled the neatly-cut panel of fabric loose with a grin  
that Duncan decided was nothing short of evil. His fingers clenched on the  
arms of his seat as he warred with the sudden tempting impulse to let  
Methos take this where he would.

Enjoying the uncharacteristic uncertainty on the Highlander's face, Methos  
leaned forward and nuzzled at the dark cock with his nose, teasing the  
sensitive skin with a quick lick or two, then promptly engulfed the organ  
without further preamble, unable to wait any longer for a taste of the  
silken, sweet hardness of the Highlander's body.

Duncan quivered in shock as Methos took him into his mouth, the warm,  
moist depths welcoming him in with a gentle suction. He gasped a little as  
a wandering tongue slid over the tip of his cock, pushing lightly at the  
foreskin in brief, teasing strokes. His lips formed the older man's name,  
but no sound broke through as his hands transferred their grip to Methos's  
shoulders.

Smiling around the hardening shaft, Methos practiced one of the tricks  
he'd picked up over the centuries, relaxing his throat muscles and guiding  
the cock along the roof of his mouth, easing it in until he'd taken in the  
full length of it. Duncan's eyes half-closed as he moaned slowly,  
struggling to make the groan that wanted to come out loud whisper out  
almost inaudibly. Methos shuddered heavily as he felt more than heard  
Duncan's reaction, his own body growing rapidly harder.

The ancient Immortal started tracing intricate patterns on the base of the  
cock with his tongue, rocking back and forth a little as he accustomed  
himself to the depth of the penetration, savoring the musky taste of  
Duncan's flesh. The Highlander's hips were beginning to move as his  
arousal grew, involuntarily thrusting forward into the heat of the older  
man's mouth. Methos opened his lips and exhaled carefully, letting his  
breath tickle the sensitive skin around the base of the cock. Duncan  
rewarded him with a shudder that quivered the length of the Highlander's  
long body.

Duncan struggled to recover his balance as pleasure surged through his  
veins with narcotic power, inviting unconditional surrender. In a dim  
rational corner of his mind, MacLeod knew that it would be the work of  
moments to push his slighter friend away, zip up his trousers and put a  
stop to this disturbing situation. He lifted his hands towards the dark  
head nestled between his thighs.

Methos sighed in delight as Duncan's hands settled on his head and tangled  
in his hair, fingers stroking automatically over the scalp as the  
calloused palms cupped his head and kept it close against MacLeod's groin.  
Mentally, he thanked all the gods that he'd lost the spar that had brought  
them to New York and to this longed-for moment. <Now to make it so good he  
won't be able to walk away,> he privately exulted, <or preferably so good  
he won't be able to walk at all...>

Duncan leaned back in his chair, hips slowly beginning to rock back and  
forth as the pleasure intensified. He slid forward a little so he could  
let his head fall back against the plush red velvet of the seat back,  
panting heavily as he neared the edge. Methos looked up, eyes coming  
aflame at the picture he presented -- the long, dark hair loose and  
flowing around the chiseled features, lips parted and moist, eyes  
half-closed in visual surrender, the sweet symphony of dusky skin against  
the vibrant scarlet of the seats. Smiling, Methos pulled back a little,  
settling himself more comfortably as his thigh muscles began to protest at  
the crouching position he'd been in. Duncan moaned in protest as the  
luscious warmth of the caressing mouth was removed from him, his cock  
jumping visibly in distress as the relatively cool air hit the sensitive  
skin.

"Not to fear, love," Methos whispered softly, "you'll have all the  
pleasure you can bear before I'm through." Duncan's eyes came open for a  
moment, dilated to lust-mazed black obsidian, his expression one of  
mingled desire and confusion. With a soft, seductive smile, Methos reached  
out and gripped the stiffness of the Highlander's organ in his fist,  
pumping gently in an irresistable rhythm. Duncan's hips came off the seat  
in a counterpoint, following the delicious pressure of the squeezing hand.

Methos reached forward and took advantage of the greater access that  
Duncan's thrusts offered, cupping the other man's heavy, full sac with his  
free hand, squeezing very gently and carefully, running the ball of his  
thumb over the soft ridge of flesh down the center, rolling the firm orbs  
within around his palm. Duncan's head flung from side to side amidst  
short, gasping breaths, swallowed moans. Alert for signs of impending  
climax, Methos stilled the movement of his hands as he felt MacLeod's body  
tense, simply holding him for several moments until the crisis passed.

"M..m..ethos..." Duncan breathed chokily, pulled back from the precipice.  
<Oh god, if he leaves me this way, I'll...> His fears were dissolved as  
the warm lips once again descended on him, embracing the head of his cock  
with a gentle suckling sensation. "Ohhh..." he sighed in barely-audible  
satisfaction, unable to repress the response. He pushed forward, trying to  
get more of his shaft taken into that sweet warmth, but Methos pulled back  
teasingly, withholding his mouth. Duncan made a soft sound of protest,  
lifting his head as he heard a faint chuckle in answer.

Dark brown eyes met sparkling green-gold ones as Methos purred, "We're  
going to double your record, MacLeod."

"R.. record?"

"One and a half hours, you said. We have three hours left to go of this.  
You're going to come when the final curtain falls. Not before." He smiled.

"I.. I.." the Highlander stammered helplessly in the face of that sensual,  
wicked smile, his arousal growing even more if possible as he let his head  
fall back once more, staring at the chandelier suspended above the main  
floor. <I'm going to die,> he thought incoherently as Methos began working  
on him some more, with unsatisfying but exquisitely tormenting light  
touches of lips and fingers.

* * *

Duncan stared at the stage with a glazed expression, willing the final  
aria to end, his entire body caught on a pinnacle of sensation so sharp he  
couldn't give a name to it, either pleasure or pain. Methos hadn't flagged  
in his attentions even once throughout the entire opera, even during the  
intermission, yet he seemed to be able to tell exactly when Duncan was  
near to coming. Every time the old man pulled back, Duncan's arousal  
ratcheted up another notch, leaving the Highlander weak and trembling with  
the aching need for release. Mozart had never seemed so interminable  
before. Now, finally, the promised moment was almost here, and he  
shuddered with desperate eagerness, straining forward towards the tender,  
delicate mouth that still caressed his sensitized flesh.

Methos heard the music approaching climax and shuddered in anticipation  
himself. Oh gods, this was going to be so good -- to see Duncan coming, to  
taste the hot saltiness of his release, to know him so intimately at last,  
as he'd longed to for so long. Neglected, his own arousal strained against  
the silk of his boxers, begging for stimulation other than mental. He  
twisted his hips a little, thrusting against the soft fabric, but kept his  
focus on the tautly-held body in front of him. <Later,> he promised  
himself. <We have all the time in the world... and a lovely hotel room to  
go back to.>

He backed off for the last time, looked up and met those beautiful  
chocolate-brown eyes, smiled at Duncan with warm tenderness now. "Almost  
there," he whispered in promise, shivering at the look on Duncan's face.  
He moved forward a little, tugging Duncan's hips forward until his  
buttocks were barely resting on the edge of the seat. He eased the pants  
further open, tugged the shredded remnants of the briefs out. Gripping the  
arms of his seat, Duncan moaned and squirmed as the soft cotton was  
dragged over his buttocks and between his thighs to leave him exposed.  
Methos dropped soft kisses up each of the Highlander's inner thighs in  
turn, tongue darting out for quick licking touches ever so often.

The music was almost done, and Methos brought an index finger to his own  
lips and took it in, licking and suckling until it was slick with saliva.  
He reached forward with his other hand and cupped Duncan's balls as he  
took the head of the shaft in his mouth, squeezing rhythmically with both  
lips and hand in a rapidly increasing tempo. As Duncan began to thrust  
with wild abandon, Methos slipped his wet finger between the muscled  
thighs, pressing it to the tight, puckered opening between Duncan's tensed  
buttocks, rubbing the slick pad of the finger against the clenched muscle  
and carefully stroking the exquisitely sensitive perineum with his thumb.  
Duncan jerked forward involuntarily at the touch, literally impaling  
himself on the fingertip. Methos pressed the entry, sliding the wet length  
into Duncan quickly, intent on finding that perfect spot.

Duncan's eyes widened at the penetration, his hips lifting upwards and  
away from the pressure, driving into the hot, slick warmth of the mouth  
surrounding his cock. And then Methos was moving the finger around inside  
him, a liquifying pleasure searing up his spine from a point somewhere in  
his groin. One clenched fist flew to his mouth, and Duncan bit into his  
own skin almost ferociously to stifle the groan that wanted to burst out.  
Methos looked up at him, freed his mouth for a moment to smile again, and  
then said softly, "It's time, Duncan."

And as the applause crashed through the vaulted hall, Duncan collapsed  
against his seat and let go, writhing helplessly as Methos suckled him  
deeply once again, taking him in even as his hand invaded him so  
intimately, his body exploding in deep, heavy spurts that seemed to go on  
forever. Methos langorously swallowed, the motion of his throat muscles  
setting off another wave of orgasmic release. Duncan keened softly in  
helpless delight, bucking wildly back and forth, struggling to maximize  
both pleasures at once as his body overloaded on sensation.

Finally, Duncan was completely drained and limp, his whole body trembling  
ever so slightly. Methos took his mouth away at last and leaned against  
MacLeod, resting his forehead against one brawny thigh, his panting  
breaths warm against the soft dark fuzz of hair. He swallowed again,  
licking his lips as he caught his breath and recovered. Duncan stirred a  
little, pulling himself further back into the seat and looking down at  
Methos with a shellshocked expression, eyes widening with a strangled gasp  
as Methos withdrew his finger slowly.

Looking up at him, Methos melted inside, feeling his own arousal quiver.  
He surged forward and up to capture the full lips, bruised with bitemarks  
where MacLeod had clenched his teeth in particularly sharp moments of  
delayed gratification. His tongue slid in, caressed the silken depths of  
the sweet mouth, tangled with Duncan's tongue briefly as he pulled away,  
sucking on the bottom lip for a long moment before finally separating.

Duncan blinked up at him and wondered idly why the chandeliers were  
weaving back and forth so erratically. His body seemed languidly heavy,  
pinned into the soft velvet by its own weight. Movement was definitely out  
of the question, he decided, savoring the warmth coiling through him.

As Duncan continued to stare at him, Methos quirked a little grin at him  
and reached down, pulling up the crumpled pants and tugging Duncan up into  
a standing position so he could zip them back up over the bare flesh.  
MacLeod wobbled slightly, then reached blindly for the seat back and shook  
his head vigorously to clear it, a semblance of coherence slowly  
reforming.

Methos hid a smile and casually picked up his coat, slipping it on. He  
glanced at the remains of Duncan's briefs. For a moment, he was tempted to  
leave them there to titillate the staff but decided he'd rather have the  
souvenir. Tucking them into his pocket under cover of picking up Duncan's  
coat, he tossed the other man his trench. "Here, Mac."

Duncan stared at the inoffensive garment briefly, then looked at Methos.  
"Methos..." he stopped, lacking the faintest idea what to say.

"We'd better get back to the hotel. I don't know about you, but I'm quite  
tired," Methos said as he pulled on his gloves jauntily, acting as if  
nothing particularly out of the ordinary had happened.

Duncan trailed after him as the older immortal strolled into the crowds  
making their way out of the theater, feeling dazed as Methos chatted  
casually about opera and classical music. <I know I didn't just imagine  
that whole thing,> he hazily thought as they emerged onto the street and  
climbed into one of the waiting cabs.

As they emerged on opposite sides outside the Plaza Hotel, Methos looked  
at him over the roof of the car. MacLeod paused and looked back  
inquiringly. "Well, MacLeod, I do hope that you now properly appreciate  
the difference between opera and great sex." Duncan stared at him as the  
other immortal added, "Of course, if not, we could always go back  
tomorrow."

~Finis~


End file.
